


Fun with future vision

by TickingClockwork



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty
Genre: Bad Lying, Flirting, Future Vision, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Every time Indrid sees duck, he can see a future where Duck confesses his love. Duck doesn’t know that Indrid knows of his crush, so the moth man decides to have a little fun~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 500 HITS??? THATS THE MOST IVE EVER GOTTEN ON ANY STORY!!! ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!!!

Indrid could tell when someone liked him. His future vision made that easy. If someone had a crush on him, there would always be a timeline in which they confessed their feelings.

That’s why it was so confusing to Indrid when he started getting visions about Duck.

Every time Duck came over to the winnebago (which was a lot) Indrid’s mind would fill with futures of Duck confessing. In some of these futures they would kiss. In some they would do... more...

At first Indrid thought he would have to turn Duck down, but as the days went on he started to like the idea of Duck being his lover more and more.

Duck was coming over today, and Indrid was going to have a little fun with him.

_____________________

Duck held up his hand to knock on the door, but Indrid opened it before he had the chance. Indrid stood in the doorway with a giant grin on his face.

“Hello beautiful~” As soon as those words came out of Indrids mouth, Duck immediately turned bright red. Seeing this, Indrid stifled a laugh and invited Duck inside.

As soon as they got inside, Indrid began to flirt again; watching closely as Duck’s face got more and more red, and loving every second of it.

After a while, Indrid was struggling to think of more flirtatious things to say (he hadn’t flirted with anyone in a very long time). But as Indrid was thinking, he noticed that Duck was watching him.

Duck seemed lost in thought with a love struck look on his face. As if Indrid was some sort of work of art, or a really good bowl of soup.

“My my Duck, that sure is a gaze you got there. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you have a crush on me” Indrid laughed

Noticing his mistake, Duck quickly looked away “n-no, you- you see Indrid, I, uh... I wasn’t looking at y-you I was looking at your... glasses! Because I saw... something (fuck) something on them... it was a... a... moth? (no that would be weird) y’know now that I think about it... it wasn’t on your glasses it was... (shit) it was... a reflection in them... I could see... the- the wall and there was something on the wall and... (damn it!) I didn’t know what it was... so I was trying to see if I could- if I could figure it out. (shit)”

oh my god.

Duck was so terrible at lying.

And Indrid was loving every second of it.

“Oh alright” Indrid said. Holding back a giant smile

_________________

Duck left that night, red faced and stuttering. Indrid waved him good bye as Duck strapped on his stupid helmet and skateboarded away.

As Indrid closed the door, he started to feel bad.

He shouldn’t play with ducks emotions like this. He needed to tell him the truth.

Indrid had spent all this time waiting for Duck to confess him feelings... but maybe... just maybe...

Indrid would have to be the one confessing his love.


	2. Duck’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as chapter one, but from Duck’s POV.

When Duck realized he had a crush on Indrid, it was a bit of a slap to the face.

He hadn’t liked someone since he was in high school, and he was never the best at expressing his feelings.

Duck wanted to hide. He wanted to get away from Indrid before he embarrassed himself.

Yet he couldn’t stay away. The more time he spent with Indrid, the more he fell for him.

All of this was running through Duck’s head, as he   
skateboarded to Indrids Winnebago.

_____________________

Duck held up his hand to knock on the door, but Indrid opened it before he had the chance. Indrid stood in the doorway with a giant grin on his face.

“Hello beautiful~” Were the words that came out of Indrids mouth when he opened the door. Duck could feel his face get hot.

As soon as they got inside, Duck was showered with complements. Indrid kept calling him things like “beautiful” or “handsome” Duck couldn’t tell if he loved these complements or hated them.

After a few minutes, Indrid finally stopped talking. Duck was very happy. He didn’t think his heart could take anymore of Indrid’s flirting.

Duck became lost in thought. Indrid was looking off into the distance, probably looking at some sort of future. Duck looked over Indrid’s face admiringly. He loved every part of the mothman’s human form. Duck felt like he could watch him for hours

“My my Duck, that sure is a gaze you got there. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you have a crush on me” Indrid laughed

Noticing his mistake, Duck quickly looked away “n-no, you- you see Indrid, I, uh... I wasn’t looking at y-you I was looking at your... glasses! Because I saw... something (fuck) something on them... it was a... a... moth? (no that would be weird) y’know now that I think about it... it wasn’t on your glasses it was... (shit) it was... a reflection in them... I could see... the- the wall and there was something on the wall and... (damn it!) I didn’t know what it was... so I was trying to see if I could- if I could figure it out. (shit)”

Duck knew that this would happen. He knew that he would get caught. He knew that he would have to lie. And he knew that it would be bad. Duck knew at that moment that he had definitely been caught

“Oh alright” Indrid said, to duck’s surprise. Did he really believe that? Maybe he was wasnt really listening? Yeah. That had to be it. Because there is no way that Indrid would have believed that god awful lie.

_________________

Duck left that night, red faced and stuttering. Indrid waved him good bye as Duck strapped on his helmet and skateboarded away.

On his way home Duck was replaying the memories of this night in his mind.

Why would Indrid be so... nice to him...

Not that Indrid wasn’t nice it was just... he had never talked to Duck like that before.

Finally Duck realized what had happened.

 

Indrid knew about Duck’s crush...

 

Indrid knew... and he didn’t tell Duck...

“How long did that bastard know?!?” Duck thought out loud.

He stopped and turned his skateboard around and headed back to the trailer park.

There was no way Indrid was going to play with Duck’s emotions like that and get away with it.

Duck was going to confess his feelings to Indrid even if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a split P.O.V.
> 
> I just needed to establish duck’s feelings more deeply.
> 
> Chapter 3 should be out soon, and it MIGHT get just a bit angsty. Who knows!


	3. All that mattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck and Indrid both finally confess that they love each other.

Duck burst into the Winnebago “INDRID! YOU GOT SOME EXPLAININ’ TO DO!”

Indrid chuckled. He had seen this happen in a recent vision and he was ready for it.

“Yes... I suppose I do.” Indrid said calmly, leading Duck inside and closing the door (He didn’t want to let the heat out)

“So what was all this huh? I know you were toyin’ with me, but why? Cause I’m just some stupid human right?! I was stupid ‘enough to fall for ya’ and you decided to have a little fun?!?” Tears were forming in Duck’s eyes. Indrid took quick notice of this.

“No no Duck! Not at all! In fact I... I seem to share these romantic feelings with you.” Ducks head snapped up to look at Indrid.

“I know it’s... hard to believe. At first I didn’t understand it. But I find myself to be quite in love with you Duck Newton.” Indrid’s face turned red as he said these words.

“r-r-really?” Duck wiped away his tears 

“Yes Duck. You are the most fascinating human I have ever met. You were chosen by fate itself and somehow you manage to change the very thing that tries to keep you in its grasp. I will admit that at first I was a bit confused to why you had romantic feelings for me, but I found that I... don’t care. I don’t care why or how you have this interest in me, because for the first time I don’t want to sit back and watch other people’s lives unfold. I want to be a part of yours. I should have been more honest with you instead of toying with your emotions. I hope you can forgive me...”

Duck started to laugh... a lot...

Now, Indrid loved Duck’s laugh. He didn’t laugh often so it was a pleasant surprise whenever it was heard however... Indrid didn’t think he said anything funny.

“Well aint we just a bunch of idiots then?” Duck laughed. “All this time I thought you hated me or somethin’”

Indrid began to laugh as well “I suppose this... problem... could have been solved a lot quicker... I should have seen that.”

“Yeah, why didn’t ya’ see that?”

“Well I can’t see every possible future Duck! That would take, literally forever. And I don’t mean the figurative literal, I mean it would take *literally* forever”

“Yeah I guess that makes sense” duck wiped his face again. But this time they were tears of joy. 

Duck didn’t understand why someone like Indrid would ever take interest in someone as boring as him. Indrid would never understand why Duck loved someone as distant and reclusive as himself. 

But they were happy. 

And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the wonderful people in the Indruck discord surver for drop kicking me out of my writers block.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will probably be this first chapter, but from Duck’s perspective. Then after that I’ll get to the good stuff. I hope you enjoy my sad excuse for a fanfic!


End file.
